1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a window assembly. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a window assembly having a transparent layer and an antenna element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is increasing demand for vehicle windshields having clear films or coatings embedded within the windshield for various purposes. Such clear films or coatings often have metal compounds, such as metal oxides, for making the clear films or coatings electrically conductive. The clear films or coatings have been applied to windshields to reflect heat from sunlight penetrating the windshield. In particular, the clear films or coatings reflect infrared radiation from sunlight. In so doing, the clear films or coatings reduce the amount of infrared radiation entering an interior of the vehicle. As a result, during warm months, less energy is required to lower the interior temperature of the vehicle. To maximize efficiency of the clear films or coatings to reflect infrared radiation, the clear films or coatings are typically applied over a substantial part of the windshield, often spanning the entire field of view of the driver.
Conventional window assemblies have attempted to utilize such clear films or coatings for antenna purposes. However, conventional window assemblies utilizing the clear films or coatings lack robust and efficient antenna performance. Today's vehicles are subjected to ever-increasing electromagnetic interference. Yet, conventional window assemblies utilizing the clear films or coatings insufficiently control antenna radiation patterns and antenna impedance characteristics to combat such electromagnetic interference. Conventional window assemblies utilizing the clear films or coatings fail to sufficiently reduce a footprint of antenna elements utilized in conjunction with the clear film or coating. In utilizing such clear films or coatings for antenna purposes, many conventional window assemblies require costly modifications to the clear films or coatings, such as deletions, voids, or slits that are formed therein for antenna purposes. Moreover, conventional window assemblies lack the ability to further operate the clear films or coatings for defogging or a defrosting element purposes.
Therefore, there remains the opportunity to develop a window assembly that solves the aforementioned problems.